The Seeker
by howlingwolf212
Summary: This Story about a Seeker finding the Holders from the Holders series. Its to give a first person look and possible ways in which the seeker begins his journey. This is based off the holder series and i do not own it.


Chapter one

"In any city, in any country, there's a mental institution or halfway house you can try any of these in. There were 2538 of these Objects, but 2000 were lost.

The remaining 538 must never come together. Ever."

It had been a normal day at the start. I had gotten up and put on the school uniform and then went to school just like my normal every day. When I reached my school. Nothing really special about it, just a small school in the country. Yet that day when I made it to the school gate I found a Military jeep and a World War 2 truck parked outside it. Not thinking much of it I walked right in between the two vehicles and passed through the front gate. To be grabbed viciously by both arms and forced to the ground by two men in military uniforms. Giving a shout of surprise as my face hit the ground the two men yelled at me in a language I didn't know. Then a third one stepped up his boots practically touching my nose. He asked the two soldiers holding me a question and before I could get a word in, he pulled out an old pistol that looks well taken care of flipping it he then smashes the butt of the gun into my face and I black out.

I wake up again and the whimpering of all the other students who had been captured surrounds me. I feel the rope bonds before I regain my sight and after several minutes pass and a door on the far side of the room opens and a Military soldier walks in and quickly glances around. He then locks eyes on a girl no older than 16, he then walks over to her grabs her hair and dragged her out of the room her screams ringing out before he even touched her. The door then slams shut and the whimpering gets a bit louder as the girl's screams slowly fade into the distance. Time flowed by in that darkness with the only way to know that time still passed was by the sad cries of the students around me. Becoming tired of the whole situation I walked over to the door and placed my ear against it. Silence was all that greeted me and I felt a small sense of hope as I turned around and tried to open the door with my bare hands. I felt my hope die as the handle didn't turn. Gloom starting to set over me I slide down the door and waited for my fate like all the other students. The darkness made it feel like an eternity before the door I was resting against was opened. Being unprepared I fell backwards onto the boots of the same soldier that had appeared earlier. He looked down and immediately I noticed that his pupils were in a strange insignia. one that does not look of our world. His smile widens as he sees my questioning look and with a sickening grin he whispers one word "Seeker". He reaches down and grabs my bound wrists and I am quickly dragged out of the room and down a seemingly endless hallway. I then hear the soldier kick a door open and I am spun around and then forcefully sat in a chair under the light. A crossed from me was the same man that had hit me with the gun. He was even cleaning the gun in his hands at that moment. The man looked up from his cleaning and with a quick glance at me then a look to the soldier he placed his pistol back into its side holster and then threw the cleaning cloth on the table.

"So this is the next seeker." He stated as he leaned back his voice radiating his boredom and disbelief. He then put of a hand behind him and a soldier appeared from the shadows and handed him a stack of paper. "You will be number 90", he continued as he flipped through the stack of papers. "So you will seek the bride", he looked at me again and I could feel that he was angered by this statement. "Collar him," Before I could move I felt a cold metal collar snapped around my neck. "That is an explosive collar and", he said as he raised his hand lifting a plastic devise topped with a red button "this is the detonator. If you do not follow my orders exactly then you will die." The man looked back down at the papers and then back up at me. "You will go to the closest mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself to. Once there you will approach the front desk and ask to meet the Holder of the Seeker." He looked up from the paper and glared at me "You got that boy?" I nodded while watching the man's thumb do small circles around the red buttons rim. The man looked back down at the paper and continued "the person will get a bored expression on their face and ask you friend or family you will answer with calmly with The One Who Seeks." The man took a deep breath and then continued his fingers turning white from his grip on the detonation device. "They will shoot you a look that will make you feel as if you were already committed. The man will dismiss you and saying he has not time for pranks. You will not press him. You will leave at once but before you walk out the doors place you hand on them and Scream I know that they are real! Don't let this end here!" He looked back up at me and raised the stack of papers behind him and the soldier returned and took the stack. "Got that Boy?" his glare freezing my tongue in place I nod again. "Good, now take him out Gregor and bring me the next one." The man that led me into the room grabbed me by my bounds and lifted me from the chair. He then forced me out the door and practically made me run down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was the swinging doors to my school upon reaching them the man pulled out his knife and cut my ropes. Then with a grunt he kicked me out the doors and left me outside my school. Picking myself up and while rubbing my wrists head my way to St. Lucifer's house of the mad.


End file.
